


Ruby's first date.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: also youruby, and the out of this world thing makes a cameo, dia the greatest onee-chan, kind of implied kanadiamari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Kanan and Mari had repeated the same thing a million times that week: "Don't spoil Ruby's first date", but isn't it normal for older sisters to be protective?





	

Dia was on the verge of a breakdown. It was the day of Ruby’s first date and she was almost as nervous (if not more) as her little sister. She couldn’t believe that that was going to happen. Actually, she couldn’t believe Ruby disobeyed her so shamelessly: she had told her she couldn’t date anyone until she finished college. She had been very clear, she thought. But when You Watanabe asked her out, Ruby didn’t say no and sprayed pepper spray at her eyes like Dia told her. She accepted. And now Dia was pacing around the door, waiting for You to arrive. She decided that if she arrived late (even one minute) she would kick her out of her house and never let her see Ruby again.

But she arrived on time. She knocked the door like a normal human being. Ruby was still getting ready, so Dia had to open. You was standing there, with that dorky smile of hers pasted on her face like a sticker.

“Hi Dia! Is Ruby-“ Dia didn’t let her finish.

“Kurosawa-san for you, Watanabe.” You looked confused and maybe somewhat scared. Dia felt proud of the reaction she had caused. Maybe, if she was lucky, she would scare her so much she would leave and the date wouldn’t happen.

“Uh… Is Ruby home, Kurosawa-san?”

“What kind of stupid question is that, Watanabe?! Of course she’s home!” Maybe Dia was overreacting. But that was a stupid question anyways. You frowned.

“Dia are you-“ Dia death glared her “Kurosawa-san, are you alright? You seem a little…” You didn’t finish the sentence. Dia huffed.

“I’m fine! Actually, I’m the best I’ve ever been! Thanks for asking, Watanabe.” You smiled nervously. Dia faked a smile. They both stared at each other for a minute or two, trying to figure out what to say.

“Come sit.” Dia said in the end, and so they did. Again, they stared at each other in silence. Things couldn’t get any more awkward. Dia wanted them to do so.

“What do you pretend to do to my little sister?” She asked out of nowhere.

“I… What do you mean?”

“Do you take any types of drugs?”

“Of course no!”

“Alcohol, maybe?”

“No! Dia, why are you asking…?” Dia didn’t let her finish.

“I just want to make sure you won’t make Ruby an addict.”

“It’s just a date, Dia. And I’m not an addict.”

“I got it! Steroids?”

“No! I don’t take anything weird! I just want to take Ruby out on a date, that’s all. Nothing drug-related. Just go to the cinema and eat some ice cream. Normal ice cream.” You cleared in the end, when she noticed Dia was going to say something among the lines of an ice cream made of drugs. They were in silence until Ruby arrived. She was smiling. Dia thought Mari would have said she looked shiny.

“You-chan! I’m sorry I wasn’t ready, I just…” You stood up and caressed her cheek. Dia almost threw a vase at her.

“Don’t worry. Let’s go?” She said, while they got closer to the door. Ruby fidgeted.

“About that… Onee-chan insisted on taking us to the cinema. She-she said it could be dangerous for us to go alone.” You looked at Dia with an ‘are you kidding me?’ face. Dia smiled.

“Yes. I don’t doubt Watanabe can be a good escort, but I just want to make sure nothing happens to any of you.” She said, getting in the middle of the two of them and opening the door. They started walking. As they walked, Dia’s smile turned bigger. She was the only one smiling.

Kanan and Mari had repeated the same thing a million times that week: “Don’t spoil Ruby’s first date”. They said that first of all, Ruby could take care of herself perfectly. And secondly, You was her friend. Dia tried to shush them by saying everyone has their secrets and that You can be quite a slob sometimes (even if that wasn’t quite true). She said she just wanted to take care of her little sister. Isn’t it normal for older sisters to be protective? She insisted that Kanan and Mari didn’t understand, since they didn’t have little siblings to take care of. They said that at this rate of the situation Ruby was like a little sister for them too. Dia couldn’t deny that (sometimes she wondered if they had spent the same amount of time with Ruby as her) but she said that the blood that united them made her feel responsible for her security. They sighed lots of times while talking about that. They tried asking her out the same day as Ruby lots of times. They even tried to bribe her with Eli Ayase related merch. But she wouldn’t give up (and she already had that merch). Dia just asked them to give up since she didn’t want to do anything bad. She just wanted to make sure Ruby was going to be alright.

Even Hanamaru tried to stop her. “I know what you want to do, zura” she said “and it won’t work out”. Dia asked her to mind her own business. Hanamaru said that Ruby was her best friend and that Dia of all people should trust her. But Dia wasn’t listening. When an idea gets in the head of Dia Kurosawa, there’s no way for it to get out.

And now, as Dia walked You and Ruby to the cinema, she felt quite proud of herself. She thought that there was no better sister than her and that Ruby would thank her someday.

“Then, girls,” She said, trying to start up a conversation “What movie are you going to watch?” She already knew the answer. She asked Ruby to give her a detailed list of all the activities they were going to do on the date.

“Uh,” You started “it’s a romantic one. Ruby chose it.”

“You don’t know the name of the movie?” Dia asked, glaring at her. You gulped.

“I-I knew it! I’ve got it on the tip of my tongue!” Dia liked to tease You. She thought it was funny to see her become a mess and show her true colors.

“M-My Dearest, Endless, Out of this World Love.” Ruby said. Dia and You stared at her. She was speaking too lowly.

“The movie’s name. My Dearest, Endless, Out of this World Love.” Ruby said, looking forward. You chuckled.

“That was its name.” Dia tried to kill her with her eyes. She couldn’t and they just kept on walking.

They arrived to the cinema after twenty minutes or so. It was the only cinema they had near and it was open just a few hours, with two or three movies playing. Dia thought that getting the tickets for the movie maybe had had been a little difficult for You, and appreciated her effort on taking her sister to a movie she wanted to see so badly. They stopped at the entrance.

“Then… I guess bye?” You said, smiling at Dia. Dia frowned.

“Don’t guess anything. Bye Ruby~! Have a good time.” She said, walking away. You said thanks.

“I wasn’t talking to you, Watanabe.”

* * *

 

Dia couldn’t take it. She had been outside the cinema the last fifteen minutes trying to leave. People stared at her since she was just walking around in circles, talking to herself. She decided that she had to go in. She didn’t trust the darkness of the cinema.

She went inside and bought a ticket for the movie, even if it had already started. It was the last one. Lucky me, she thought. She got inside the auditorium and tried to be as quiet as possible. Her seat was three rows before Ruby’s and You’s. She could see them with no trouble, even if it was dark. If Watanabe tried something, she would catch her, that’s for sure.

Dia didn’t watch the movie. She didn’t care about it: she had read the book and it wasn’t as good as she thought it would be. She just stared at Watanabe and wondered where she got the guts to ask her little sister out. Everyone in Aqours knew how protective Dia was, why didn’t she? Didn’t she respect her as a senpai? As her friend? Dia couldn’t believe that girl.

The protagonists were crying about something ridiculous when You yawned. Or at least she pretended to do so. She just wanted to put her arm around Ruby. Dia screamed before she could do so. Aside from the fact she couldn’t let her do that to Ruby, she couldn’t believe she was trying such an old fashioned trick. And about the scream, she didn’t want to do it: it just came out of her mouth, uncontrolled. She covered her mouth and then did the same with her face, since everyone was staring at her and she didn’t want Ruby to know she was spying her.

She remained silent for the next half of the movie and wondered why Ruby liked such sappy, clichéd movie. She had also loved the book. She got that from her, she thought. But the sappiness Dia could take was much less than that. The movie ended and at least You didn’t try anything else aside the yawn thing (that Dia skillfully prevented). She waited until everyone left the auditorium to do the same. She had to arrive to the ice cream shop as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Hiding in between bushes Dia Kurosawa made her way to the ice cream place. She flipped when she saw they were handholding. What if Watanabe didn’t wash her hands? She thought. Ruby was too good with people. She trusted her too much.

Dia was frowning because of how lovey-dovey they were when someone screamed her name. She almost died.

“Dia! What are you doing here?” Chika exclaimed, waving her hand. Dia shushed her.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” She asked as Dia made her bend down.

“Will you shut up, please?” Dia whispered. Chika frowned.

“What’s wrong?” She asked again, peeking outside the bush. She gasped. Dia made her bend again.

“You’re spying Ruby-chan!” She exclaimed.

“God, can you stop raising your voice?!” Dia was trying her best not to scream at her. Chika chuckled.

“You’re spying Ruby-chan!” She repeated in a whisper. Dia blushed.

“I am not-“ Chika was looking at her with so much disbelief she couldn’t finish the sentence. She sighed.

“Dia! I can’t believe you’re actually doing it! When Hanamaru-chan told me I didn’t believe her… I owe her an orange juice now…” Chika whined in the end. Dia frowned.

“That Hanamaru girl…” She was going to make her pay later, probably not lending her the second part of the saga she was reading and only Dia owed. It was impossible to get those books and she wasn’t lending them to a traitor.

“Why are you doing it, though? I thought you loved Ruby-chan.” Chika said, sitting down next to her. Dia looked at her like she was crazy or something.

“What are you saying? Of course I love her. She’s my little sister.”

“Then why don’t you trust her?” Chika’s question took Dia for surprise.

“I do trust her.” She stated.

“You don’t, Dia. If you did, you wouldn’t be spying her.” Who does this girl think she is? Dia thought. Who did she think she was to question her methods?

“I-I just want to make sure she’s safe, okay? Is there anything wrong about caring about my little sister?”

“Well, it’s really great that you care about her. You’re an amazing older sister! But you should trust her. Her and You-chan. She’s a great girl, I’m telling you. She would never harm Ruby. And Ruby is great too. And I’m pretty sure she can take care of herself.” Chika said passing an arm over Dia. She almost moved to avoid her.

“I…” Dia did trust Ruby. She trusted her more than anyone in the world. She was just worried something could happen to her. What if someone robbed her? What if someone screamed at her on the street? What if someone kidnapped her? Dia knew she wouldn’t be able to move on from a lose like that. She wouldn’t take losing Ruby. She almost teared up at the thought of something happening to her.

She peeked out of the bush. Ruby seemed the happiest she had ever been. And she was with You. The nice, caring, charming You. She was in good hands, she thought.

“C’mon Dia. Let’s leave.” Chika said. Dia smiled at her.

“You-you’re right. She’ll be fine. She’s a Kurosawa, after all.” She said, as they got up and left the place.

“That’s the spirit!” Chika said, patting her back. They stayed in silence until Dia frowned.

“Wait... Chika-san, what were you doing there?” She asked. Chika placed her hand on the back of her neck and smiled while blushing.

“It’s not like - like I was spying You-chan or anything.” She said. Dia moved her head from side to side and they walked away. In the end everyone cares about their loved ones.

* * *

 

Ruby arrived at seven sharp. Dia stopped reading to look at her. She was wearing You’s hoodie. She looked terribly happy. Dia couldn’t help but smile as well.

“How did the date go?” She asked. Ruby giggled.

“Amazing, Onee-chan! You-chan is so nice~!” Ruby’s voice was full of love. “She asked me on another date.” The last part was said in a lower tone of voice, with Ruby looking at her straight in the eyes, waiting for her answer. Dia smiled.

“I approve it. Watanabe is a good kid. She deserves my little sister. But if she crosses the line, I won’t hold back.” Ruby hugged her.

“Thanks Onee-chan! You’re the best!” She exclaimed. Dia hugged her back and hoped her the best. Wished her the best.


End file.
